


You'll Do

by wakeupstiles



Series: 10 Days of The 100 Valentine's Day Fics 2k16 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raven gets stood up on Valentine’s Day she texts her best friend in the hopes that Clarke would like to spend the day with her instead.</p>
<p>or the one where raven is pining hardcore after clarke and clarke finally realizes it and decides to do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by sweetheart candies

**To Princess:** wanna bang?  
 **To Princess:** *hang  
 **To Princess:** I mean  
 **To Princess:** whatever

She opted out in sending a winky face at the end of the last text. Too much, it would have been too much, she considered. The typo was an honest mistake, despite the way she felt about Clarke. But after it sent she decided to go with it to see what would happen. She bit her lip and bounced her knees up and down as she waited for a reply.

**To Birdie:** which one????  
 **To Birdie:** bc yes to both  
 **To Birdie:** jkjkjk but yah let’s bang  
 **To Birdie:** *hang  
 **To Birdie:** ;) ;) ;)

So now she was confused. Thoroughly confused. She always got like that when Clarke was involved. She just couldn’t read her, and when she thought she was on to something, it turned out to be false. She got mixed signals and that’s exactly what Clarke was. One big mixed signal.

**To Princess:** no date???  
 **To Birdie:** canceled. you???  
 **To Princess:** stood up  
 **To Birdie:** omw where are you?  
 **To Princess:** Lucie’s Café   
**To Birdie:** gimme 10  
 **To Princess:** gottchu

So it was a date but not really a date. A _friend_ date, and even though Raven wished it were more, she would settle for it because spending time with Clarke was better than spending time alone or spending time with the asshole who had stood her up. She’d waited thirty minutes at the café for her date, but Echo never showed. Raven had been stood up before, but being made a fool of on Valentine’s Day just felt so… _embarrassing._ Way more embarrassing than being stood up on a regular day, in her opinion. But she was expecting as much because the past few days Echo had been drifting away from her, being quiet, cold, closed off. They’d only been seeing each other for a few weeks, so it wasn’t a complete loss, but still, Raven liked her and when they were together she felt her useless crush on Clarke diminish, which was exactly what she wanted since they couldn’t be together.

Well, they _could,_ if the feelings were mutual. But they weren’t, so Raven _had_ to get over the stupid crush—love—pining—whatever, otherwise she’d be doomed forever.

This friend date certainly wouldn’t help and as much as Raven wanted to care, she really didn’t give a damn.

 

* * *

 

 

Five minutes before Clarke arrived, Raven went up to the counter and ordered the younger woman’s favorite drink; a grande red velvet chocolate chip smoothie with extra whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top. It was the Valentine’s Day limited edition and Clarke had absolutely fallen in love with it (she drank at least two a day). Then she ordered a grande double shot hot chocolate with minimal whipped cream for herself.

When she exited the café she nearly dropped the two drinks all over herself when she bumped into someone. “Hey, watch where you’re going, jackass.” She snapped, jumping back and holding the drinks out so that they wouldn’t slosh on her.

“Well maybe if you were paying attention.” Clarke retorted, chuckling as she took her smoothie from the other woman and grinned widely.

Raven returned the smile, felt all the anger melt away from her as they began walking beside each other down the lazy street. “Get all your studying done?” She questioned.

The blonde woman gave an aloof shrug, made a distasteful face. “Mostly. Well, as much as I can do without falling asleep from boredom. The test is tomorrow, so we’ll see.” She was almost finished with her medical PhD, she just had a shit load of tests to take to insure that she knew the material, and then she would start her intern residency St. Clemens Children’s Hospital, the highest ranking children’s hospital in the nation. It was a lot of pressure and tedious work, but if anyone could do it and succeed it was definitely Clarke.

“You’re going to be fine.” Raven assured, bumping her hip against Clarke’s. “You’re a badass. You got this.” She added for good measure.

“Thanks,” The pale woman said brightly, hooking her arm with Raven’s.

“So why’d Niylah cancel on you?” The dark haired woman asked suddenly, curiosity having gotten the better of her. She watched Clarke from the corner of her eye, waiting to see the smile fall from her face but it stayed constant, which heightened her curiosity even more.

Clarke shrugged sheepishly. “Oh, actually I canceled on her.” She admitted, her cheeks turning a pale pink.

Raven’s eyes grew wide. “What? Why? I thought you guys were really hitting it off.”

The blonde nodded. “We were and she’s great but I just… I just didn’t feel the same way about her that she did about me and I didn’t want to string her along.”

“Oh…well, I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Clarke removed her arm from Raven’s and then wrapped it around her waist. Raven automatically did the same, though her arm went around Clarke’s shoulders. “Why’d Echo stand you up?”

The dark skinned woman shrugged. “I honestly have no idea but it’s fine. I get to spend the day with you.”

“Sorry you got stuck with me as your date.” Clarke said playfully, winking.

“You’ll do.” Raven teased, winking back, her face heating a little.

There was no way this crush was going to go away, at least, not any time soon, and oh boy, Raven was in _trouble._

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the whole day down on the boardwalk, playing the expensive games and indulging on the greasy food. Not once did they think about the women who were _supposed_ to be their dates because, frankly, they had more fun with each other. They enjoyed being together. Loved that between the two of them, there was nothing that needed to be hidden.

Well, except that one tiny thing called romantic feelings, which _really_ wasn’t a tiny thing at all. But technicalities.

It was eight pm when the two women stopped at an ice cream stand and Raven asked, “After this you wanna go back to my place and binge the rest of Agents of Shield?”

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke answered as she handed the little cup of coffee crunch ice cream to Raven, who took it eagerly and began stuffing her face, brain freeze be damned. They moved to the side and sat on a bench beside each other so that they’d be out of the way. Everything was normal until Clarke said, “Raven,” Softly and scooted closer to her. Raven looked up at her, not thinking anything of it, until the blonde was leaning towards her and from the light hanging above them she could see _the look_ in her blue eyes that screamed _I’m going to kiss you!_ and jolted backwards, her heart beginning to pound.

“What are you doing?” She asked quickly, breathlessly.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, leaned back with a look of confusion and hurt spreading over her features. “I was going to kiss you.” She stated hesitantly.

Raven’s head began to spin. “Wait, is this a date?”

“I thought it was.” Clarke admitted quietly, scooting away a little.

The brunette looked up at her, eyes bulging and palms growing clammy. “Like, a date _date?_ ”

“Isn’t there only one definition for date?” Clarke questioned with a little smile.

“Not a friend date?” She asked just to make sure.

“Oh… _oh_ this is only a friend date.” Clarke nodded with every word, her voice low and sullen. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

She went to get up but Raven reached out and grabbed her arm. “Wait!” She exclaimed. The blonde woman sat back down and waited for her to go on. “Did you want it to be something more?” She questioned with a grin and then added, “Because—because I’m totally down with that.”

Clarke’s frown grew into a smile and she nodded, scooted back beside Raven so that their thighs were touching. “So a date date then.”

“Oh hell yes.” Raven grabbed the front of Clarke’s shirt and gently pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
